


Billions of Stars

by stumpsucc



Category: Bandom, The Cab (Band)
Genre: M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumpsucc/pseuds/stumpsucc
Summary: Marshall takes Singer stargazing.





	Billions of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> does this ship even have a name

A rapid series of knocks on Singer's window pulls him from the book he was reading, and he begrudgingly pulls the glass up. Marshall is standing outside, smiling. 

"I have a front door, you know." Singer says. 

"What's the fun in that?" Marshall asks with a laugh, "Get out here, I've got plans." 

Singer grins, "Alright, but I'm using the door. Like a normal person."

Marshall sticks his tongue out. A few minutes later, Singer is next to him, a leather jacket pulled over his pajamas. 

"Come on, in my car, we're going for a drive!" There's a mischievous glint in Marshall's eyes as he says that. 

"A drive to where?" Singer asks. 

"You'll see. Let's go!" 

The two climbed into Marshall's beat up Cadillac. Marshall turned the radio on, and set it to CD. A Justin Timberlake song started playing and Singer became visibly happier and more awake. True to his nickname, he sang along emphatically. 

Marshall drove all the way out of the city, out to where the only lights came from the moon and stars, before he finally parked. 

They jump out of the car, and Singer stands aside and stars at the sky, mouth agape, while Marshall pulls things from the back seat of the car. 

"It's so beautiful," Singer says, in awe. It had been way too long since he last drove this far out. Marshall turned around, holding a blanket in one hand and a radio in the other. 

He threw the blanket down on the ground and gently placed the radio next to it, turning it on. It was set to the local pop station, so Singer didn't entirely know the song, but he didn't care that much. 

Marshall flopped down onto the blanket, and gestured for Singer to join him. Of course, Singer did, and he snuggled as close to the other as possible. 

"Look, it's the big dipper!" Marshall said excitedly, pointing into the sky. 

"No, that's the *little* dipper. That's the big dipper." Singer mover Marshall's hand to point in what he saw as the right direction. 

"Dude, as if astrology is even real. It's all just celestial connect-the-dots." 

"You sound bitter."

Marshall shoved Singer away, huffing. Singer moved back over to kiss Marshall's cheek, grinning. They kept pointing out constellations, and making up new ones. 

A love song was playing on the radio, and the air was electric as Marshall and Singer faced each other. Singer cupped the other's face and smiled softly, getting one back in return. 

The moonlight painting Marshall's face made him look stunning. He always looked stunning to Singer, but in this instance, it almost wasn't fair. Singer could barely think right. 

"Can I kiss you?" Singer asked quietly, just barely loud enough for Marshall to hear. 

A pause. The silence seemed to stretch on forever, rather than just a few seconds. But Marshall nods, and Singer closes the distance between them. 

And. Well. 

It's not the magical first kiss experience Singer had always been told he would have. It wasn't bad, though. Just a few moments of their lips connected, not moving, a new breed of butterflies in Singer's stomach. 

When Marshall pulled back, there was a light dusting of pink across his cheeks that sent Singer's butterflies wild. Singer pulls him back in, just for a second, and lets out a weird little giggle. Marshall gives him a weird look. Singer rolls his eyes. Singer hugged Marshall tight. 

"Love you." He whispered into Marshall's ear. 

"Love you too."

It was only about forty-five minutes later that they packed up and left. Singer kept himself awake in the car by continuing to look for constellations. 

When Marshall pulled up outside Singer's door, they kissed one last time. Singer stepped soy of the car and barely stayed awake long enough to crash into bed. He fell asleep with his lips still tingling.


End file.
